<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Boy by asphaltis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104428">Birthday Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltis/pseuds/asphaltis'>asphaltis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gray gets a nice bday present ;), Smut, red crackle, yes i know its not his birthday but i felt like writing birthday sex so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltis/pseuds/asphaltis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen awakes in the early morning of Gray's birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tbh i have no clue when gray's birthday even is<br/>all i know is that i just wanted to write birthday sex</p><p>now dedicated to cinderbella (i don’t know if u have an ao3 acc D;) happy birthday bella &lt;3333</p><p>enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carmen lifts her head up in bed, flipping her pillow over. Peeking open one eye, she catches a glimpse at the clock on the nightstand. Four in the morning. Gray slept next to her, unaware that he was another year older. If she thought about it too deeply, she would get a little misty-eyed at the thought of him getting older. </p><p>And it wasn’t just that he was Gray. No, he was much more than that. Now, he was much more than a name, much more than a distant memory from her past. She looked at his sleeping face, a bit of drool dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. Carmen smiled softly at his sleeping figure, and reached a hand out to flatten the wild locks of hair.</p><p>She moved towards his side of the bed, making herself comfortable beside him before an arm shot out and pulled her towards him. Gray grunts and pulls Carmen to him, his arms enveloping her torso while he kisses her forehead. Carmen smiled into his chest, loving the fact that even in his sleep, Gray could sense she was there and always pulled her towards him.</p><p>Gray’s hands make their way up and down Carmen’s body, causing her to move even closer to him, if at all possible. Carmen sneaks her left leg in between the two of his as she nuzzles her nose into his neck, making him sigh and squeeze the small of her back in response. Gray loved when she did that.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Mr. Calloway,” Carmen says against his warm skin, her voice raspy with sleep.</p><p>“‘I’m old,” he grunts, moving his hands down to her ass.</p><p>“You’re 23,” she giggles, feeling him squeeze her ass.</p><p>“Old.” Gray replies as Carmen kisses right under his jawline, making her way up to his lips.</p><p>As Carmen’s lips make their way to Gray’s, she takes her time, kissing his jawline, his sweet spot under his ear, and his cheeks. It’d been quite a long time since she had the luxury of taking her time with him. Lately, Gray’s electrician job had taken a turn for the better, as he had become chief electrician, as well as Carmen trying to hunt down the remaining VILE operatives. Quickies had become the norm, she had almost forgotten what foreplay was. Not that being fucked up against a prop desk in the storage room of the opera house wasn’t fun, but, right now, in the very early morning on his birthday, Carmen relished in being able to kiss his jaw, his chin, his cheeks…</p><p>Carmen arrives at his mouth with a smile before Gray grabs the back of her neck and presses his lips to hers. Gray, more than anything, was a phenomenal kisser. What Carmen missed most about him when he was busy was the way he kissed her. Kissing him was an amazing experience. And she, with her busy schedule, and he with his - well, quite frankly, Carmen missed making out with her boyfriend.</p><p>Grays tongue swipes across Carmen's bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth. One hand on her ass and another entwined in her crimson locks, she let out a soft moan before raking her left hand through his shorter hair, she opened her mouth, granting him access to her cavern. He shivers slightly and increases the pressure on her lips when she tugs at the nape of his neck. Grays teeth nip at her bottom lip while Carmen presses her torso as close to his as she can get. </p><p>Fuck, Carmen thought. He is good.</p><p>She takes her hand from the back of his head and places it on his chest, feeling his heart rate increase by the second. Carmen loves that he sleeps with only pajama bottoms on - it gives her a chance to run her hands over his smooth, muscular chest throughout the night. As Gray moaned into her mouth, Carmen could feel warmth spreading down her body, through her core. Tangling his tongue with hers, Carmen’s breathing patterns start to eradicate themselves into a frenzy.</p><p>As their tongues play hide and seek with one another, Carmen moves her hand down his bare chest. Just by the sheer feeling of Gray’s lips on her lips, Carmen had become so wet, she nearly soaked through her panties. Carmen’s not surprised to find that Gray was as hard as she was wet, smiling into the kiss as he shudders against her while she grazes the slit on his tip with her thumb, a string of pre-cum sticking to her finger as she pulls away. Carmen’s hips automatically buck into Gray’s as she wraps her entire hand around his cock. Without breaking the kiss, Carmen moves her hand up and down in a rhythm that her hips begin to follow.</p><p>Gray’s long fingers grab onto Carmen’s ass; onto her neck; onto her hair. He can’t get any closer than he already is, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t try. Carmen pulls away from the kiss so she can catch her breath for a moment. Placing her forehead onto Gray’s, she opens her eyes to see his are closed. Carmen grips his cock tighter, smiling as he bites his lower lip while a moan gets stuck in his throat. Her breath hitches with his as she tries to remember the last time he was this hard for her.</p><p>“Love,” he whimpers, pulling Carmen’s lips back to his.</p><p>She slowly readjusts so that she’s on top of him, all the while Carmen’s lips are still on his, her hand still around his cock. Carmen loved being on top, being able to see Gray’s reaction to everything she does, every movement she makes. His eyes get brighter and his smile wider, dimples popping into his cheeks as he bites into his lower lip while he watches her.</p><p>As much as it pains Carmen, she breaks the kiss between them and positions her hips so that she aligns perfectly with Gray, both of her hands pressed to his chest. Carmen can feel how gloriously hard Gray is beneath her, and she automatically begins to grind her crotch against his, the soaked fabric of her underwear creating friction against the taut skin of his cock.</p><p>The moonlight streaks in through the curtains on their windows, casting stripes of light and dark to appear across Carmen’s tan body. Gray tugs at the hem of her over sized t-shirt - one that she stole from him when they started dating - and lifts it up so he can grab onto her sides, pressing her down harder onto him. Carmen moans and lifts the shirt off of her body, tossing it to the side and onto the floor. Gray bites his lip again at the sight, and she gets wetter by the second.</p><p>“You are,” Gray breathes in, palming her breasts with both hands. “So fucking beautiful.”</p><p>Carmen smirks, loving every second of this. She rests her hands atop his as Gray feels her up, increasing the pressure of his warm fingers on her chest. Looking straight into his eyes, Carmen nods her head as her hips continue to grind down onto his, circling slowly while she revels in the tension. The friction alone is worth an orgasm, but neither of them are ready for that.</p><p>Carmen moves her way down his body and panic flashes through Gray’s eyes when she pulls away from him. It’s soon replaced with that same fire as before when Carmen kisses across his collarbone, over his pecs, down his abs, pausing briefly to swipe her tongue just above where his cock rests - it garners a whimper from Gray, his head pushed deeply into the red pillows surrounding him. Carmen settles in between his legs, grasping the full girth of his hard-on while she smiles at the beauty of how much precum he’s let escape already. She juts her tongue out and takes a taste of the clear liquid, and she wonders if Gray will spontaneously combust. Carmen kisses down his shaft, loving the fact that every time she pulls away, his dick follows as if to beckon her back to it.</p><p>Gray watches Carmen from the perch he’s created himself - by now, Carmen’s pillow and his are beneath his neck for full-access viewing. The smug bastard. Before Carmen attempts to fit him in her mouth and down her throat, she licks up and down his cock, lightly squeezes his balls, and runs her tongue around the tip. Gray sucks in air through his teeth as Carmen begins her assault on the head of his cock, loving how he writhes beneath her, his cocky demeanor diminishing by the second.</p><p>It’s always been a struggle to fit as much of him as she could down her throat, and he knows this, so he keeps his hands to himself, tucked behind his head for the time being. Carmen goes as far down as she’s ever been before, causing a guttural sound to escape from Gray’s throat. With a gasp, she releases him from her mouth and starts all over again, this time going as far as she did the last. Repeatedly, Carmen takes as much of him as she can, driving him to the point of insanity, his hand gripping her hair.</p><p>“Fucks sake, Carmen,” he groans. He tangles his fingers in her bed head, careful not to shove her face down onto him, only encouraging her with his words and his moans. “Taking my cock so well,” he grunts into the pillow, his eyes clenched shut when Carmen sucks just his tip. Carmen can feel his balls tightening beneath her grasp, and she knows he’s struggling to remain calm. It makes her wet - wetter than before - and this time, she knows her panties are soaked all the way through. Carmen moans around him, lapping at the supple skin of his dick, her tongue flat and wide against the throbbing vein on the underside of his shaft.</p><p>Gray can’t take it any longer. He tried, but he can’t. In one fell-swoop, he’s got Carmen flipped over so that he’s on top of her with her underneath him, her hair spreading around the pillows like a bloody halo as she tries to focus her vision on him. Carmen grins while Gray rolls the fabric of her panties down her thighs, running his hands down her long legs before flicking away her underwear to join her discarded shirt on the floor.</p><p>“Well, look at you,” he shakes his cockily. Swiping a finger between her folds, he nearly gasps at the feel of her. “So fucking perfect,” he growls, “Always so fucking ready for me, Carm.”</p><p>And with a sound that is very similar to a growl, Gray positions himself in front of Carmen, cock in hand while he rubs the tip against her clit. Carmen whimpers beneath him, leaning her face into the pillow while she wraps her legs around him in an attempt to pull him closer. Gray enters her in a singular motion that causes Carmen to cry out in shock and pleasure.</p><p>“Stay there,” she groans from deep within her throat. “So deep.”</p><p>Gray buries himself in her neck, staying completely still while he has the full length of him inside of Carmen for what seems like the first time in years. Carmen closes her eyes, holding onto his biceps as she tries her hardest to memorize the feeling of him pressed up and inside of her.</p><p>Carmen moves her hips, hoping it would somehow cause him to go even deeper.</p><p>The two of them lay there, entangled with each other, for what may be minutes, basking in the fact that they can be this close to one another without any obligations. They can feel each other, touch every bit of one another, hold each other - all without having to rush off right afterwards.</p><p>Carmen readjusts her hips underneath him, indicating that she was ready for him to move. Gray nods his head knowingly and slowly begins moving his hips up and down, in and out. Carmen's fingers tighten on his biceps as he increases his speed, enticing small moans from her closed mouth.</p><p>“Shit,” Carmen moans as he thumbs her clit. How close was he? The pad of his finger tucked tightly against her clit only pushed her further into the depths of the oncoming orgasm.</p><p>Moving up onto his palms from his forearms, Gray hitches Carmen’s right thigh over his shoulder, earning a moan from her when he goes even deeper. Gray watches himself thrust into her, his brow wrinkled in concentration as he focuses on how she’s coated his cock with slickness he’s helped create. Carmen moans beneath him, touching herself to get closer when he removes his hand from her, knowing that whenever Gray watches himself disappear inside of Carmen’s slick cunt, he won’t be able to last much longer.</p><p>The build-up is what Carmen missed most. How she could feel his breath against her chest, how he felt inside her as he grew harder and bigger, how his kisses got more urgent and needy the more turned on he got. It was all too much after not being able to experience this level of closeness for weeks on end. If Carmen wasn’t careful, she’d begin to cry, she was sure of it.</p><p>Gray picks up speed, making Carmen yelp underneath him with pleasure. She digs her nails into his chest as he whispers he’s close into her ear.</p><p>Carmen moans the loudest she’s moaned in weeks and together, they cum in a flurry of heat, sighs, and racing heartbeats. Gray collapses on top of Carmen, kissing his shoulder, she smiles, their brains clouded by the lingering waves of pleasure..</p><p>“I wish it was my birthday everyday,” Gray grins sleepily into the cotton pillowcase.</p><p>Carmen playfully slapped his bare, sweaty chest before snuggling into him, his arms enclosing around her torso.</p><p>“Happy birthday, my love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please comment and tell me what I could do better! thank you &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>